<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горечь крови by bitari, fandom_Vampires_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417108">Горечь крови</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari'>bitari</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020'>fandom_Vampires_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Being Human (US/Canada), Forever Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лакруа и Бишоп обсуждают своих вампирских сыновей</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bishop/Aidan Waite, Nicholas Knight/Lucien LaCroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Горечь крови</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183140">Bitter Blood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne">rhodrymavelyne</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Слова Ника в первом абзаце процитированы из серии "День отца" (s02ep10 Forever Knight)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<em>Может, и нет никакого лечения. Но я все равно уйду,</em> — каким прекрасным, уязвимым и дерзким выглядел Николя, швыряя неблагодарные слова в лицо своему мастеру. — <em>Можешь убить меня, если пожелаешь. В любом случае, я от тебя избавлюсь</em>», — Лакруа вновь ощутил привкус крови, гнева и разочарования, словно при убийстве или совращении, не достигшем апогея.</p><p>— Так и сказал? — посочувствовал Бишоп, вручая Лакруа стакан с кровью лицемерного святоши. Бишоп и сам напоминал кое-кого из лучших священников, испробованных Лакруа. Его мягкий негромкий голос так и манил исповедаться, раскрыть сердце и обрести покой. Тем не менее, Бишоп был мастером вампиров, имеющим свои трудности с любимым сыном. — А я-то думал, у меня проблемы с Эйданом.</p><p>— Почему бы просто не убить того оборотня, что запудрил твоему сыну голову? — Лакруа глотнул крови священника. Восхитительно, хотя и не такой редкий винтаж, каким был его Николя. Ни один вкус не сравнится со сбившимся с пути истинного молодым крестоносцем, трепещущим в умелых руках Жанетт. Отказ Николя до сих пор причинял ему боль. Ничто так не ранило его, даже потеря Дивии.</p><p>— Какая в том польза? — серьезно спросил Бишоп, подняв голубые глаза на Лакруа. — Убийство кого-нибудь из питомцев твоего сына исцелит вашу боль?</p><p>— Нет, — признался Лакруа, делая еще один глоток. Кровь стала горькой на вкус. Проклятье.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>